


Wherever Your Heart May Be

by Barkour



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Postscript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkour/pseuds/Barkour
Summary: Rey knows her family.





	Wherever Your Heart May Be

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for The Last Jedi.

And like so, it was easy between them, as though she had never left. They talked longly together in the cockpit, Rey in the pilot’s seat and Finn beside her. The blurring star lines of hyperspace illuminated them. 

At last they only looked at one another, Rey unable to stop smiling. An imbalance in her soul had eased to glad stillness. Finn looked at her, too, his dark eyes star-touched and bright. He smiled too, a half-rucking to the one side.

“I’m glad you’re well,” she told him.

“Rey,” he said, “when I woke up and you weren’t there—”

“I felt it. When you woke. I knew that you were awake.”

“All I wanted was to know that you were safe.”

She reached across the little distance to take his hand. He covered her hand with his own. The roughness of his palm made the back of her neck prickle. She wondered what he thought of the roughness of her own palm, if he too warmed at the touch, and she thought of the woman with the bruised face that he’d leaned over in the common area. 

Rey looked away. She clung to his hand, still. 

Moments circled like birds. She looked again to him to find Finn was looking at her and there was a sweetness shining in his face that made her throat ache and her head burn. Some part of her had thought she had lost this. 

So she said to him, “I found out the truth. Of my family.”

“Did you find them?” He straightened in the seat. “Are they…” His brow had knit.

Rey shook her head. 

Finn said, lowly, “I’m sorry, Rey.”

“It’s all right,” she said. They both knew it wasn’t. “Do you ever wonder about yours? Your parents? If they’re looking for you.”

Finn frowned. His gaze unfocused some. Very slowly he said, “This’ll sound bad but I don’t know that I’ve ever really thought about them.”

She couldn’t name a day she hadn’t ended praying that her family would come for her.

“Not ever?”

He ducked his head. His hair, short-cropped, was a black cap. “It wasn’t like that for us. Like it was for you. There’s nobody I remember, or miss. The way they trained us, it was like our cohort, that was our family.” 

His jaw clenched. She saw the muscle flex. Then he lifted his chin.

“They’re not my family now,” he said.

Her heart beat, a sonorous thrum in her ears. 

“But I am sorry,” Finn went on. “I know that you really wanted to find them.” The words did not encapsulate the strength of feeling he emanated: a true sadness for her, a sadness even truer for his lack of reference. 

She said, “That wasn’t the only thing I found. What I found was—” Rey took a breath. She held it till it went hot in her mouth. “I didn’t need to look for my family. Not really. They’d already come back for me.”

Finn tipped his head. How her heart went on beating. 

“You came back,” she said. “You came back for me, Finn.” She covered his hand. She said, strongly, “You’re my family.” 

She wished that she could restore him to his mother: to the siblings he might have known. Cruel as it was to hope such a thing, she did hope that his family missed the baby the First Order had stolen. How could they not? She felt every moment of her life she hadn’t known Finn with a sharpness that ached.

He said, “Rey,” in that voice pitched low.

He said, “I’ll always come back for you.”

He cupped her wrist in his hand. He leaned forward. His lips were dry, the skin chapped. She turned her head to better meet him. She closed her eyes. Her heart beat and beat.


End file.
